The tale of Moto Samune
by WeaselNinja1206
Summary: A Moto, Driven to avenge the stain upon his family's name and honor placed there by the dreaded Moto Tsume. One problem: He's an honorable Magistrate assigned to a nosy Scorpion who isn't. Currently on hiatus due to lack of response.


Disclaimer- I like all reviews, and I don't own the system or the world in which I play. I played the rpg for 7 years, and love per-clan war era stuff (Damn you AEG! ARRG! MANTIS ARE A MINOR CLAN! NOT A MAJOR! ARRRG!) That compulsion out o'the way, lemme know what you think... Oh yeah, I don't want to hear griping about swearing.

You have been warned. So don't bitch about it when you see it (oh! right there! Ha!)

I tried a glossary at the bottom. Feel free to use it.

--Weasel--

The entire camp was awake, despite the coming of the night. The horses, prized among the Unicorn clan, were under guard, and tents had been long since placed. Following the Yojimbo to his master's tent, Moto Samune said nothing behind his mempo. All around him, his kinsmen moved in the twilight, their white armor giving them the visage of ghosts, the purple hue of the lacing that identified them as Unicorn hidden in the dark. There was no banter, no drunken singing, no laughter amongst the descendants of Moto. Several hundred years ago, almost the entire family entered the shadow lands at the behest of their Daimyo, Moto Tsume.

Less than 100 had returned two weeks later, and within a year, they had all died.

Now they rode under their old banner, their horses as cursed and devoid of flesh and blood as their riders. Indeed, the Shadowlands, hell on earth, the domain of Fu Leng, the ninth fallen Kami. No clan was founded under his direction, nor did he partake of the contest between his brothers and sisters for the right to be emperor of the Emerald Empire. He had fallen apart from his siblings, and gone straight from the heavens into the depths of the hells of earth. All tainted beings and the demonic _Oni_ served him, and he would corrupt and destroy everything with his tainted presence, though he was bound in hell for now.  
The family had a new motto on their war banner: _Never_. The mon had been changed; no longer a blood red chrysanthemum, now it was the Kabuki mask of Death. That was where they rode now; to the great wall of Kaiu, a 100 foot high tower that stretched the southern length of Rokugan. They would fight and die, cleansing their name of their tainted ancestors. That was the plan.

As the guards led him through the maze of tents towards their Daimyo's tent, Samune's face did not move in his apprehension. All knew that their Daimyo, Moto Kadukai, never summoned anyone into his presence if it could be helped. For one so junior as Samune to be summoned was a sure sign of imminent demotion. Still, he was a samurai, and a Moto, and he would not fail in his duty as his Ancestors did. Handing over his Katana to the guards at the tent's entrance, he entered his master's tent and dropped to his knees, bowing his head in supplication. His life was his master's to do with as he wished; he would accept his punishment without complaint. He did not look up or move as his lord spoke, his gruff voice carrying in the stillness of the tent.

"I have heard about your fight with Adorei-san. He was unable to speak, as you well know. I would like your take on it. Rise, and speak"

"_Hai, Samma_." Samune remained on his knees, but placed his hands upon his legs, and looked his daimyo in the eye as he spoke. "At your order, my lord, it was decreed that none of our host would gamble, for it takes advantage of our brethren. Adorei-san was acting as a moneylender, and threatening our brothers with dishonor should they fail to repay his outrageous interest rates, and immediately, in face of our inevitable fight with our fallen kin. Seven were preparing to petition you for permission to commit seppuku in light of their shame. I convinced him to forgive them of their debts and forget them." His master laughed.

"Some would say you threatened him and then beat the shit out of him when he didn't take you seriously." Samune said nothing; he did not regret it. The family already had enough enemies without; they did not need enemies within. His master rose from his small field stool, and turned his back, looking down at a map on a small table. "No apologies, Samune-san?"

"No, my lord. The law is clear that extortion is illegal. Seeing as how no other would stop him, I did."

"I was not aware that one of my _bushi_ had a love of our Emperor's law." Samune said nothing. His daimyo turned to face him. "I have been ordered to assign a _dabutai_ of my bushi to _Kyuden_ _Iuchi_, to be sent throughout Unicorn lands and others as Magistrates of our Emperor, Hantei XXVI. You will leave with them." Samune's body stiffened against his will. NO! if he was forced to serve as a Yojimbo to a magistrate, he could not gain revenge on Adare. . . NO. HE was Samurai! He was MOTO! He would endure. His ancestors had been weak once, and now the family would pay.

_Never._

His daimyo watched his hidden face for a response, and did not find one. Samune was a Moto. He would obey. He bowed.

"As you wish, Kadukai-_dono_." The Moto lord nodded slightly at his servant; he was strong, and would bring some small honor to those sent. He nodded again, dismissing the man from his presence. As he turned to the table with maps before him, he spoke a final time.

"The Dabutai staying behind tomorrow morning will be the unit I spoke of. You will ride with them."

"Hai, Moto-Samma." And the younger horseman was gone.

He dismounted in the pouring rain and removed a small apple from his saddlebags, and gave it to his beloved warhorse. The animal devoured the gift in three bites, as utilitarian and temperamental as its rider. With a final pat, he turned and entered the inn. Quickly, he was joined by more Moto, their wet riding boots littering the doorway of the inn before being removed. Everywhere sat men in white armor and _mempo_ on, quietly ordering sake and tea from their hosts as they let their horses rest. Samune had water.  
They had ridden all day for two days before reaching the fortress of the Iuchi family. They re-supplied and rode on toward the border the Unicorn shared with the Scorpion clan. Scorpion: masks and lies. Samune secretly doubted that half of the Scorpion clan's magistrates actually enforced the law. He ventured that even fewer weren't corrupt. He hoped he wouldn't be the one to stay behind in this village as the others rode on; he'd rather be paired with a Lion, or a Crab. Hell, a Crane would be better; they may be stuck up pains in the ass to deal with, but if they wanted you dead, at least it would be in a duel that you stood no chance of winning. The Scorpion were far less lenient.  
The room grew quiet as their _Gunso_, Moto Yoshitsune, entered the building and removed his boots. He scanned the room, every pair of eyes upon him to hear which unfortunate bastard would be left behind to work for a Scorpion. His hands rested on his _daisho_ as his eyes scanned the room a second time before looking to the ceiling. His voice was deceivingly soft when he spoke.

"Samune." All eyes went to him, apologetic, but glad they had been spared.

_Damn_. He nodded. Then he turned to the innkeeper as the man placed his pitcher of water on the low table.

"I think I'll have some sake after all." This time, the men allowed themselves a laugh. Samune took a drink from the water and raised his eyes to the sky behind the steel mask upon his face. He wondered what he had done to make his ancestors so displeased with him. But it didn't really matter. He was Moto, and he would obey. Honor may not be found in serving a Scorpion, but there was honor in doing one's duty. It would have to be enough- but for now, he wanted the _sake_. Badly.

He rose from his bow and placed his hands on his legs. He did not reach for the cup of tea before him, nor did he follow polite etiquette and refrain from looking- hell, staring- the other in the eye. _Let her think him disrespectful. At least then she would not go easy on him_.  
He was in the Magistrate's office, his new Jade Pendant around his neck, identifying him as one of the Imperial Magistrates, the Emperor's appointed keepers of the law. He was not dressed appropriately; heavy armor, _daisho_ and _Yari_ upon his person as he arrived, his _mempo_ firmly in place. If he weren't a magistrate, the local lord would take great offense at such disrespect in a visitor to his lands. Thank the fortunes for small favors. He observed the waif of a woman before him.

Bayushi Kumiko was a small woman, no larger than 5'4, with soft brown eyes and delicate hands, dressed in a fine blood red silk kimono with scorpions in the design. Her mask was simple lace, used to accentuate her beauty when paired with her makeup. Samune hid his disapproval; she was obviously a courtier. _Damn_. She stared back at him, seemingly un-intimidated by his size, armor, demeanor, and the curse upon his family name ever since Tsume fell to the dark lord. They were quiet for at least 20 minutes; he sat and only blinked occasionally, unwilling to fail this initial test of wills.

She smiled and his sensei's old lesson sparked in his mind: _You know a Scorpion is about to sting you when they smile. If they don't sting you then, you may be certain they have decided to do it later. Once you've seen the Scorpion smile, boy, know that your dishonor is not long in the making!_ He hoped this sting would be fatal. The woman rose, and moved off into the building. Samune could not speak now until she acknowledged him. And so he would remain, until she returned to do so. He was Moto, and to admit defeat now would hurt his family and his clan.

_Never._

_The first two days were easy. _

_The next two, not so much_.

He knew his voice would be harsh when-if-he was allowed to finally speak. He had heard her every day, as she saw others when they came to see her as the only magistrate readily available.She met them in the room in next to where he sat. Nearly every visitor had tried to speak to him; he had never moved. He was getting irritated with her; he had heard her manner of treating others with whom she dealt, and knew that there were several issues to which he could attend. Had honor not demanded it, he would have risen and dealt with the problems. Still, once he committed himself to an action, right or wrong, he followed it through to the end.

_It was fast approaching evening on day six_.

It was late before she entered the room and sat across from him, her eyes curious, her every movement slow and deliberate. _Probably thinking that I'll be anxious to be done with this if she'll tease me, give me hope that we can finish_. He decided that he'd probably be here for a few more days, but damn if he wasn't hungry. She made it a point not to sit directly across from him, and the colors on her face through his peripheral vision told him that she had a new mask. He did not move his eyes. He almost didn't hear the sound of her voice.

"Would you like some sake, Moto-san?' Her voice was quiet and soft, as was expected of a samurai-ko, and he turned his head. Two inches to the left.

"No, Bayushi-Samma. Water would be acceptable, thank you." He kept his voice low, and it only sounded gruff after six days without use. She showed no surprise, to her credit, that a bushi of one of the most feared families in the empire refused rice wine for water. After the servant poured him a cup, he made sure to drink slowly.

"Would you care for something to eat, Moto-san?" She continued to be polite, but the new mask that hid her mouth, when joined with the light, seemed to make her eyes dance, and his suspicion increased. He must have avoided a trap without knowing it.

"Your cooks must be asleep by now, Bayushi-Samma. I have travel rations in my pack, and they will suffice for now. With your permission, I would go feed and groom my horse before we continue our discussion"

"That will not be necessary, Moto-san. It has been in my stable since your arrival. I assure you, it has been well cared for." She adjusted her robes around her legs. "Though I must say, Moto-san, that it is quite a temperamental animal, and gave my servant much difficulty. I am surprised you can ride it." He suppressed a smile.

"My apologies, Lady Bayushi-Samma." _Not really. I hope he knocked someone senseless. Damn Scorpions._ He bowed his head slightly.

"I am curious, Moto-san. What is your experience as a magistrate?" He took a small sip of water.

"Only amongst my own family, Bayushi-Samma. I should inform you that most infractions of the law amongst my family result in duels. It would be unwise to rely upon my words to deal with any problems we encounter; I am far better with my sword." _And you have enough words for the entire squad that passed through here._

"I am in need of a new _Yojimbo_, Samune-san. Would you be willing to accept the post"

_Never_.

"Certainly, my lady, so long as I need never use my words in place of my sword." She smiled at him from behind her mask. _Let her see me as an idiot who can only resort to violence to solve problems. Makes my life easier if she expects me to be dumb.  
_

"Thank you, Samune-san. Before you retire to the room I have prepared for you, a question, if I may?" _Never_. He nodded- sometimes being honorable seemed like more trouble than it was worth.  
"Are you too. . Enthusiastic in act to find the proper words, or do you simply prefer steel.?" _Damn_, he thought as her eyes smiled, and he knew she wasn't fooled. She hadn't even insulted him when she asked him about his poor social skills. _Damn_.

"Both, Bayushi-Samma. Where is the bath?" She directed him and after the proper thank you, he checked in his horse and then took a bath. Then he ate a ration bar and went to sleep-in his armor, _mempo_, his Katana resting in it's _saya_, in hand. He'd been polite enough for one week.

At breakfast, he didn't have seconds, though hell knew he wanted too. He entered the chambers of his new "lady" before dawn, and stood by the door. The servants were petrified of him, and within moments, his lady knew he was there.

"Moto-san?" Her voice had the same roughness one has after waking quickly.

"Here, Bayushi-Samma." She remained behind the _shoji_ as she spoke.

"It is before dawn, Moto-san. What is wrong?" Inwardly, he sighed. _Dumb Woman_.

"Yojimbo protect their charge at all hours, Bayushi-Samma." He could hear her think.

" I have guards for the night, Samune-san"

"Yes my Lady. But I am awake, and so I serve. I apologize if I woke you _(even though I know your servants did it)_, and promise I will attempt to be more quiet in the future." _So you can suffer me as much as I suffer you, devil-woman._

"Very well, Moto-san." Something in her tone made him think very carefully about what he had just done, and he realized his error as his sensei's voice rang in his head:  
_Never, EVER, bait a Scorpion in their lair. You will lose, and no one does revenge like a Scorpion. Especially the women.  
But sensei, wasn't your wife a Scorpion?  
Exactly._  
It was at that very moment that he realized it was going to be a long, long day.

"That was most unwise, Moto-san." Her voice barely concealed her anger.

"So is assaulting an officer of the Emperor's Law with intent to kill." He handed her a sheath of rice paper with succinct calligraphy on it. "I took the liberty of writing and filing the necessary reports. They only require your chop." She read them and looked up at him, her every expression blank.

"Moto-san, do you realize who you killed today?" _I'm sure you'll remind me as if I don't_. Samune said nothing. "Kakita Ujizane is a famed duelist from the Kakita Iaijutsu Academy. The Crane clan will be after your head when they realize what you have done!"

"Then you will produce the reports that show I was clearly not your responsibility at the time, I die in a duel, and you get a Yojimbo whose family name isn't a curse. So what do you lose, Bayushi-Samma? I am as of now unaware of a possible promotion." _And I asked that question right away, bitch, so lets see your rationale here!_ But the Scorpion woman said nothing. Then, quietly, without the menace it had earlier, her voice filled the room once more.

"Did you have to kill him, Samune-san? He may have been rowdy, but was death truly necessary? "

"Bayushi-Samma. The man was about to fell you with an _iaijutsu_ strike. I am your Yojimbo. It is my duty to protect you from harm. I did so"  
She said nothing the rest of the night, and retired early. After checking on his horse and bathing, he went to bed. Again, in full armor. Trust a Scorpion in her lair?  
_ Never_.

_The peasants avoided the man in the sky blue kimono as he berated them for their inferiority. Kakita Ujizane walked down the dirt road through the village boldly, striking others upon their heads and bragging about the inherent inferiority of Scorpions. He had been at it for about ten minutes before someone summoned Kumiko-Samma. They found the man in the street, savagely kicking the second son of one of the village cobblers. Kumiko-Samma had approached the man with Samune towering over her, just behind her and to her right, hand on his Katana, should he need it. The man was a fool to abuse another clan's peasants, he'd be fool enough to try something with a pretty scorpion woman.  
_

_"Kakita-Samma! I am Bayushi Kumiko, Emerald magistrate of this Village and others. What has this peasant done to you, Kakita-Samma, that you punish him so? I would not want a noble of the Kakita house to think so poorly of my clan's hospitality."_ Words for two squads, perhaps._ The Kakita had turned and begun to list of a string of things that the village had no way of producing, going on a tirade about his ancestors and how many indignities he had been forced to undergo as a result. Samune did not fail to notice that the man had not registered with the village headman upon his arrival as was required, nor did he produce travel papers- two offences already, and the man was still going strong. Then it had happened.  
_

_Kumiko-Samma had given him apologies, and offered him a room in her home, said that she would report his grievances to her superiors immediately. He had scoffed as if ' A backwater scorpion had any power in any case.' This had irritated Samune. That was a bad idea. The man had commented, as he looked about, that the geisha here were substandard(there were no geisha houses in the village), and reminded him-as his gaze fell on Kumiko-Samma- of Crab clan whores he had once come across. That was a really bad idea, as it aggravated Samune. Then the man had said that these scorpion peasants were almost as useless as the entire Unicorn clan. That was a **very** bad idea, as it angered Samune. Then the man said that he thought he had known a geisha that looked strikingly similar to Kumiko-Samma. _

_That made Samune angry, and he had been unable to refrain from saying aloud that Kumiko-Samma had yet to distinguish herself as much as a bushi who senselessly beat inferior peasants who could not defend themselves.  
Kumiko-Samma herself had tried to remain diplomatic, and suggested that perhaps Ujizane-Samma would prefer another Scorpion village if he found that this was not as hospitable as he had hoped, and perhaps there were other famous Crane there, like the 'famous' Kakita Ujomi. At the comparison to the Crane Clan's greatest mistake in five generations, the fool had placed his hand upon the hilt of his Katana, and had rushed her. He didn't take two steps before the 1 foot blade of a Yari had entered his throat and lifted him from the ground, and then imbedded itself in his heart. No one had seen Samune move, and he merely wiped the blade clean on the dead man's kimono, before resuming his place behind his mistress. She had turned around to berate him, anger shining from her eyes behind her mask-  
_

He awoke there, and blinked. The air was getting warm; it would be dawn soon. He rose, and entered his lady's chamber without a sound, taking a place by the door. Should he regret killing the rude man? Once more, his family's wisdom guided him.

_Never._

Today would be even longer.

_Hai_-yes

_-Samma- suffix of respect,to a superior. Sign of extreme respect when used towards an equal_

_-Dono-More respectful than Samma. Often used with Daimyo (feudal lords) and Sensei(teachers)_

_-San-Suffix of respect to an equal, or politely to an inferior. Disrespectful when used towards a superior_

_Kyuden- a fortesss; think 'castle'. A shiryo is more of a palace_

_Iuchi-the sorcerer (shugenja) family of the Unicorn clan_

_Bushi-a samurai who is also a soldier_

_Dabutai-a military unit, i.e., a squad of 20 Bushi, lead by a Gunso_

_Gunso- A Sergeant_

_Crab,Unicorn,Scorpion,Lion,Crane,Dragon,Phoenix- the great clans of Rokugan_

_Hantei-the ruling family of Rokugan_

_Daisho-the twin swords worn by bushi. A Katana, long curved sword, comoonly called 'the sould of the samurai'. The wakizashi is the shortsword, used in seppuku. Also used by the dragon clan in combat._

_Yari- A 6 foot spear._

_Sake- Rice wine_

_Shoji-Think paper screen walls._


End file.
